


Final Thoughts

by PixieBelle



Series: Poe Dameron [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe having been interrogated by Kylo Ren is now awaiting his death and his mind turns to one person - his pregnant wife.</p><p>Only a short piece.</p><p>This was a one-shot but there is now a second part, if you want a second part!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Regaining consciousness Poe found himself still shacked to the chair. His head hurt, not just from the knock he had incurred earlier which had left blood running down his face but also from the probing Kylo Ren had more recently inflicted upon him.

Poe felt broken, both physically and mentally. He tried simply to wiggle his arms to see if they would move but he didn't even have the strength to do that. He was exhausted, hungry and thirsty but he knew no rest, nor food or drink would come to him now, he was of no further use to the First Order, only death awaited.

‘Don't blame yourself.’ Poe internally told himself. ‘You did all you could, BB-8 has the map, he still has a chance.’ Poe had resisted the First Order’s questioning well remaining defiant throughout however no one could resist the mind searching technique Kylo Ren had then used on him.  
Poe was devastated he had failed his mission, let down his idol and leader General Organa and now here he was, chained to this chair, awaiting his death. However more than the mission and General Organa there was one person, well two really, that Poe truly felt he had let down - his wife and their unborn child. 

Poe’s wife was only weeks away from giving birth and Poe had promised her just one last mission then he would take his leave and help her with all the tasks which she insisted needed to be completed before their baby was born. He thought of the tiny, old wooden crib they had been gifted which stood in pieces at the of their bed. His wife had been asking him just days before to put it together. Why didn't he do it when she asked him? He wished he had done more to help prepare her for their little one's arrival especially now she would face it all alone.

Poe shut his eyes and pictured his wife, he mouthed the words ‘I love you so much.’ to the vision he had now created in his head. He imagining kneeling down, rubbing and kissing her round belly. ‘What are you little one?’ He asked, ‘Girl or boy? I wonder what you mummy will name you. Poe junior maybe?’ He would have laughed if he could. ‘I wish I could be there to find out. I wish I could be there just to see your first breath. I'm so, so sorry.’  
Poe thought of how he himself had lost his mother at age 8 and how he had wished for more time with her, now he had to accept his child would never even meet him. He would just be a legend, a myth, the father who never got to be. Poe shut his eyes even tighter together now trying to stop the tears welling under his eyelids from escaping down his face.

Then suddenly, breaking Poe from his thoughts the door to the holding cell whooshed open. In walked another Stormtrooper, ‘Ren wants the prisoner.’ It said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again short but sweet!

Poe was finally released, just a few cuts and bruises. He had relayed all the information possible to the Resistance and he was now free to go home and get some rest.  
Poe dug deep and found the energy to run home, he wanted to see her face so badly. 

As he entered the small house they called home everything was dark. It was very late, he hadn't expected his wife to be awake, she had no idea he was back. As Poe entered their bedroom he could see her figure, the moonlight lit their bed and he could see her asleep resting on her side, a hand on her bump, the covers kicked off. 

Poe sat down on the edge of the bed, his wife must have felt the compression of the mattress, stirring slightly she moaned ‘Poe?’  
‘I'm home, everything's ok now, I'm here.’ He reached out and stroked her hair.  
She gave a slight smile before drifting back to sleep. Poe thought she was so beautiful, perfect and untouched by the First Order. Not like him, his mind was now scared, dark visions and nightmares would fill his head from now on.

Poe ran his hand along her bare back, ‘I can't promise I’ll never have to leave again but I promise I'll do everything I can to ensure the First Order never get their hands on you, either of you. That you never see the terror they can inflict, the fear and pain. I promise.’ 

Poe leant down and kissed his wife’s forehead, she was hot, she had been every night during her pregnancy, Poe laughed remembering how he curled up to her to keep him warm in these cold winter nights and how despite the cold she kicked off the covers just as she was now. 

Then a movement caught his eye, he looked down and saw her bare bump, Poe could clearly see it move, their child trying to get comfy in its confined space. ‘Hello baby.’ Poe beamed placing a hand where the baby moved, he smiled as he felt it kick back against him. ‘Yes I'm here. There was a moment back there when I didn't think I would be.’ Tears welled in his eyes, ‘Feeling you move, you're not far off are you? When are we going to meet you?’ He questioned the bump. ‘I'm going to make sure I'm there, yes, I promise.’ He responded to another kick. ‘I'm going to hold you so tight, going to sing you to sleep. Teach you to walk, then run. Then when your big enough I'll teach you how to fly.’ 

Poe no longer felt the baby kick, it clearly had found a comfortable spot and gone back to sleep. ‘Good idea.’ Poe whispered to the bump. With that Poe left the bedroom removing his torn and dirty clothes, splashing cold water on his face he looked in the mirror. ‘That was a close one.’ He thought, Poe looked back over his shoulder to his sleeping wife. ‘You got lucky Dameron. Now don't mess it up, be the best parent you can be.’ With that he turned and joined his family in bed.


End file.
